grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Takuto
}} Takuto is a dragonborn with frivolous personality but his cocktails could attract the babes into his backyard. His familiar is Nyoro. Appearance To be added. Personality Takuto is adventurous and would jump into parties whenever there is one, as long as he has the chance to deliver a punch or two. He have the habit to flatter the person he has connection with, giving out the impression that he is charming, additionally to his friendliness which helped to make friends with many across the countries. When he is interested in a certain matter, he would see into it passionately, regardless of the outcome being good or bad. Due to his tribal upbringing, his curiosity over civilization is so strong that he can’t keep his claws away from strangers’ matter and sometimes getting himself into trouble (not that he complains). Despite born in a tribe, his open-mindedness is the main reason that one can barely find any that could be considered “lawful”, because the rules don't stick to him quite well. However, being raised in tribal lands did influenced his capability of independence and adaptability, so he wouldn’t die of hunger or cold easily even though living away from settlements for long period of time. His adaptability also allows him to fit into situations easily in order to gain self advantage. Despite his friendliness and open-mindedness, he refuses to be bound by any parties and remains on neutral grounds. Despite his outgoing appearance, he barely talks about his private life so not many knew his enigmatic life. However despite him possess distinct positivity, his capriciousness makes him unpredictable on what he have in mind. He could switch sides without second thoughts. Simply put, at times he is the good guy but other times he is the villain. His logic doesn’t work the same with common sense, so his behavior is erratically wild that it can be unacceptable to some. His realistic mindset often put himself on decisions that would benefit him more, with tendency to ignore the emotional attachment between him and others, blended with his straightforwardness formed into insensitive in saying out his thoughts which could hurt others’ feelings. Despite being neutral to any affiliations, his overly competitive spirit would never allow him to back out from any challenges and would do anything to win. Abilities Lightning manipulation As dragonborn hatched from the ball lightning that occurred during a stormy night, Takuto possess high capability in discharging lightning towards his opponent, but that’s all he could do with it. Hand-to-hand combat skills Living in tribal life, he honed his skills in fighting with bare hands by brawling with dangerous animals in the forest. His claws are sharpened weapons that could rip open leather as if those are made of butter. Other than claws, he could fight with punches and kicks. Sense and reflex acceleration By charging himself with lightning, his five senses are heightened to allow him to sense his surroundings beyond normal circumstances. This state allows him to react towards any minor movements, and moves in almost lightning speed. However he could remain in this state for maximum of 5 minutes. Cocktail blending Not a combat skill, but his talent in blending concoction started from his hobby as a child in making strange liquids for pranks, later developed into potion-making skill in alchemy (which was later banned), and eventually into the skill of mixing spirits, sugar, water, and bitters into unique drink named cocktail. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Adaptability → Being raised in the wilds means he is good in making himself comfortable in any situations. ✔ Open-mindedness → He doesn’t judge and cares about what others are and what they think about stuff. (although it could be interpreted as: He just doesn’t care) ✔ Bravery → He doesn’t seemed to understand the concept of shy, so he dares to stand up against the odds. ✔ Discern Eyes → Takuto is gifted the talent in observation, in which he implements it in properties of ingredients for blending and alchemy. Thus being the reason he was favored by the alchemists as assistant before the ban. �� Questionable Loyalty → Because his unpredictable course of mindset, it’s hard to determine whether he would remain loyal to any parties or organization as he could shift his allegiance without second thoughts. It’s difficult to have him settle down in a certain organization. �� Blunt → He doesn’t care about others on an emotional level, so his action tends to be offending to others. �� Audacious → He is kinda selfish in certain aspects, laws and rules don’t stick to him well, so he was wanted in some regions for outrages since he loves to fight. �� Troublemaker → Partly branches from his adventurous spirit and and competitive nature, he often causes trouble, and gets himself into one if he didn’t start one already. Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Likes his brothers a lot and fully aware of Rikuto's spite, Takuto often meets up Amato for reminiscence. ★ Kohaku once asked Takuto to live with her, but due to his free bird nature he did not agree to her request. ★ Other than punches and kicks, he could utilizes his tail in combat. ★ Some suspect that Takuto is an Amal because of his stripes, but he is pure blood dragon born. ★ Smart but not book smart. Don’t expect him to be a good boy and read the books. ★ He cannot fly, if you are wondering, but his legs are strong enough for high jump that could reach the roof of a 4-story building. ★ The greaves he wears are made of Adamantine. He would more than willing to get his hands on ones that made of dragon steel. ★ The members of the tribe that Takuto born in share the unique feature of the curled up flap on the tip of their ears. ★ Takuto’s family served as one of the families that raise candidates for next matriarch and priests who serve the shrine hosting the Holy Sword. However Takuto failed the trial to become the priest candidate due to his unruly nature. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters